1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a push-button combination lock.
2. Background of the Invention
In the US and around the world, many prescription drugs such as pain killers (e.g., oxycodone and hydromorphone) and stimulants (such as amphetamine and dextroamphetamine) are susceptible to misuse. In some cases, the misuse relates to people other than the prescription holder trying to take the drugs. In other cases, the misuse relates to a prescription holder trying to take more than the prescribed dose—e.g., an adolescent prescription holder trying to take the drug when an adult caretaker is not watching.
There is a continuing need to prevent abuse of prescription drugs.